


Beyond Words

by Fledhyris



Series: Introspectives [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, No Chick-Flick Moments, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, character introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: There can be no deceit in the physical; it’s only with words that men lie.Originally posted to LJ in 2008.





	Beyond Words

Ordinarily he likes to make fun of Sam being girly. The floppy hair and soul-searching eyes, all that talking, sharing and caring stuff. The moralising, the neatness, the manners. He’s always rebuking Dean for something petty and irrelevant, and if he hasn’t actually complained about him leaving the toilet seat up, well that’s only because he has to piss standing just like his brother.

But Sam’s definitely no girl in bed. He’s all hard, insistent heat and smooth, relentless pressure, like he knows what he wants and isn’t shy about getting it. His hands are huge, firm but strangely gentle, his mouth sure and hungry, possessing Dean and consuming him like a controlled act of nature.

Dean opens up under that concentrated strength, letting go and sinking back into the certainty of his brother’s embrace, riding the storm that is Sam in the throes of lust. It’s a hell of a ride, some of the best and wildest sex he’s ever had, but the edge of the thrill is tempered by that feeling of being safe; a ship riding the storm at anchor within the protective harbour of his brother’s arms.

And that’s when he can really tell how much Sam loves him, when they’re having wild, passionate sex, all thrust and grind and tongue and cock. No words, because for once he’s pushed Sam beyond words, to the naked truth of his emotions. 

There can be no deceit in the physical; it’s only with words that men lie. Dean should know, he lies all the time; in the course of their work, to get by, even to Sam, keeping his game face on. Words are fickle, tricky things, the province of con-men and lawyers (and yes, he’s fully aware of the irony that Sam chose to study law at college). You can say anything with words, and you can say nothing at all, talking endlessly around the heart of the matter because you can never find just the right expression, even with a vocabulary as stuffed to the gills as Sam’s.

It’s not with words that Dean expresses his innermost feelings, and he hates it when Sam tries to sound him out, digging for the hollow, meaningless phrases that come from the head and not the heart. The honesty, the purity and strength of true feeling are in this, the heat and the shared rapture and the intimate, animal noises of grunt and gasp and moan. Together like this, finally Sam and Dean share the same language and he knows that, for a time at least, they’re on the same page. They say a picture can say more than a thousand words, and so does this.


End file.
